1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-aqueous electrolyte battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A 2007-18882 (KOKAI) discloses that the conditions of materials and particles in the electrodes of a battery are grasped based on the measurement of pore distribution (particularly, the measurement of pore distribution in an area of a size smaller than 0.2 μm) of the electrode materials and battery electrode according to the mercury press-in method, thereby improving the performance of the battery.